


Keep Moving Forward

by DemonTomato



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Emotional Baggage, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Graffiti, Jasper is a stoner, Peridot is a badass, Physical Abuse, mentions of drugs and drinking, slow start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonTomato/pseuds/DemonTomato
Summary: How hard is it to start over at a new school in your senior year of high school?Apparently harder then one would expect when it comes to Peridot's crazy life after being kicked out of her private school up north and coming back to an old life she thought she'd never see again.





	1. A Lifetime ago

**Author's Note:**

> I added a bit more description to this first chapter, hope you enjoy it :)

It had been 4 years since the last time she had been to this house, seen these walls, the new smell of overly cleaned hardwood floors. Her aunt must have had the whole place cleaned before they arrived that afternoon otherwise it would have been covered in dust and neglect from the past years. Not like she had thought she could have ever be allowed back to live in her old bedroom from her old life, but today started a new chapter. The room was still full of her old stuffed animals and littered with childish cutesy posters as the decore. Tomorrow she’d be able to at least redecorate a bit before the school year started. She brought out a ratty notebook and quickly wrote out some thoughts:  
_Logdate 08-23-2017  
Here we are again, back at this depressing house. Should be a good change from that shitty private school I've been at since the accident. Short list of what I’ll need to make this space livable - paint (green?), get my posters out of the moving box and hung up, new bedding (also green?), also incense or candles - can’t stand that cleaning solution stink. Peri - out_

The sound of heels came echoing down the hall towards her room. Quickly Peridot stood up and opened the bedroom door before her aunt could knock on it. “Oh, Peridot, I see you found your room without assistance.”  
“Yup, good thing architecture doesn’t move on its own.” Peridot said with a smirk across her face as she looked up at her aunt who towered about a foot taller than her. The only thing her aunt and her had in common was there bright blonde hair and snarky attitudes. While her hairs hair was formed perfectly into a peak at the top, Peridot had the sides of her head shaved and what was supposed to be a mohawk on the top was just a mess of blonde tangles.  
“Yes, well, if there is anything you require please let Blyne know. Make sure you are at the dinner table for 5 sharp tonight.” With that Peridots aunt turned quickly to leave down the hall leaving only her assistant Blyne Pearl staring at Peridot with piercing eyes. 

Peridot leaned against the door frame with her shoulder, crossing her arms to look over at Blyne. “Can you give me a ride to the Wal-Mart Blyne, or you can just give me the keys and i’ll drive myself.” She asked, dragging out the ‘O’ on or a little longer causing the assistant to just roll her eyes and wave Peridot to follow her. Blyne had no strong notable features besides her slightly pointed nose that always seems to be up Aunt Diamonds butt along with an average height and almost anorexic body type.  
The drive was short and quiet, no radio or CD playing in the background the the rev of the engine. When they arrived Blyne just pulled up to the front door to let Peridot out and said to give a call when she is done since there is no way Blyne could be seen inside a Wal-Mart of all places. Once inside Peridot grabbed a cart and first made her way to the paint ilse and picked up 2 different coloured large cans of paint along with a couple cans of spray paint - in her head she had a project planning out.  
Then off to the bedding section to pick out a warm comforter and a soft throw along with simple coloured sheets. Also picking out a new pillow cover with a large alien head on it because she felt like it spoke to her. While walking through the store she picked out a few other items she thought she might need like a small bluetooth speaker, a couple candles, and the usual hygiene products.  
As the young tired cashier rung her up giving her the quick one-two glance over Peridot gave a quick text to Blyne; ‘i’m done, you can stop jerking off in the parking lot.’  
‘PERIDOT SERIOUSLY?!’  
‘Whatever, I just paid. You at the doors yet?’  
‘2 seconds’  
With that Peridot saw the sleek black car slide around the corner and stop directly in front of her, a small clunk sound followed the trunk popping open for her to put her items in. Once she emptied the cart into the trunk she just pushed the cart to the side and got into the passenger side without a word. Again the car ride was silent however this time Blyne could be heard huffing at herself, most likely because of the previous, somewhat inappropriate, text Peridot sent.  
When they had arrived back at the house Peridot had just gotten all the items to her room, dropping the already tearing thin plastic bags onto the ground, when the alarm on her phone went off to remind her to get to the dinner table. The food was already set and placed on the plates in there settings. Luckily when she had gotten there her aunt hadn’t arrived yet, giving her a moment to breathe and prepare for what was about to occur.  
Suddenly the door to the office swung open and with it Aunt Diamond stepped out. Peridot could hear the quick end of the phone conversation as her aunt entered the room, “I don't care what it takes, get it done and now.” with that she turned her sights on Peridot who was standing at the other end of the table leaning against the chair to her side. “Sit, Peridot. We have much to discuss.” Peridot nodded in response and as she sat down Blyne walked over with a folder, placing it beside Peridots full plate. “As we discussed previously, because of what happened and your actions at your previous private school you will be living here now.” Peridot nodded along with that in understanding as she scooped some peas up up from her plate and into her mouth.  
“Inside that folder you will find all the information about how you are to conduct yourself while living here.” With that Peridot opened up the folder where a stack of papers resided, the grammar and style looked as if a lawyer wrote it up. Honestly, it was Aunt Diamond, she probably had a lawyer write this all up for her. She gulped down another mouth full of food before continuing.  
“So basically, follow the rules and I wont be an orphan?” Peridot said over the top of the papers she held in her hand, cocking her left eyebrow.  
“Yes Peridot, it was hard enough to get the school take you in on such short notice. Especially after having to explain why you could no longer attend your previous school.” Aunt Diamond twisted her hand in the air as if to help exagerat how difficult the event was for her. Peridot nodded in reassurance to show she was still listening while her Aunt took a sip of the tea in from of her. “Also, since this is a public school you will need to get some casual clothing to blend in. Blyne will be staying here to look after you for the first couple weeks until I can find a proper nanny.”  
“You mean a house warden right?” Peridot rolled her eyes while still looking over the papers.  
“You need someone who will make sure you follow my rules.” Aunt Diamond rose from her chair and walked towards Peridots chair. “However, as a bit of leeway in the matter.” Slowly she pulled out a set of keys and placed them next to her niece.  
“What is this for?” Peridot asked placing the folder down to pick up the item.  
“A late birthday present. As long as you continue to assist me when called upon you will also get the same allowance from before.” There was a long pause as Peridot thought over the situation, although the work could be unsavory the money was pretty good. With that Peridot nodded in agreement holding the car keys in her hand.  
“Perfect! Blayne tell the driver I will be leaving toot sweet.” Aunt Diamond snapped her fingers at the assistant who quickly left the room with her instructions. Before turning around to head back to the office to gather her things she grabbed Peridots chin, forcing the girl to look into her eyes as she bent closer. “Don’t fuck this up again Peridot. I won't be as kind if it happens again.” Her aunts hand had moved down to to put a strong pressure around her tiny neck, only letting go when she heard Blyne re-enter the house. Peridot coughed when the hand let go and grasped a few times for air before looking her aunt back in the eye.  
“I understand,” she scratched out. Aunt Diamond gave a devilish grin then turned to leave the room. Seconds later Blyne entered the room only glancing at Peridot before entering the office to help her boss.

Peridot continued to steady her breathing as she stared blankly at her dinner plate, no longer hungry. Finally as she decided to just move to her bedroom the office door swung open again, Aunt Diamond exited followed closely by Blyne carrying her office bag and laptop as they moved to the entrance. Peridot watched the car back out of the driveway and down the darkening street. Taking a deep breath she sauntered to her childhood bedroom to try and sleep a bit before anything else came up.


	2. Setting up shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meticulous preparation of getting ready for the school year

That next morning at 4am, before the sun had even rose, Peridot removed the furniture from her room and into the hallway. First the 5-drawer dresser, then the old desk and chair, followed by the twin sized mattress and boxspring. The bed frame was too heavy for her to slide out the door like she did with the rest of the furniture so she did her best to as least move it away from the wall. The plastic that had to be put down to cover the carpet on bedroom floor was louder than Peridot would have liked but she didn't hear Blyne wake up from the noise. At about 5:30am it was finally time to put down the base coat and try to bring her bedroom up into her current tastes. No more light yellow walls or tween posters of boy bands for this nerd. Placing her headphones in and the usual painting playlist from spotify she set to work.  
It didn't take as long as she expected to get the posters down and first coat of paint done, so in the meantime Peridot needed to wait for it to dry. With a grumble from her stomach Peridot entered the kitchen to grab a muffin and a cup of fresh coffee. Blyne Pearl was already on her laptop, typing away at the kitchen table, when Peridot entered and filed a mug with that sweet hot bean juice. “Hey, is it against the rules for me to take a walk around the block?” Peridot asked as she took a bite of the chocolate chip muffin she just took the wrapping off, eating it from the bottom first. Blyne didn't end look up from her laptop as she waved her to go.  
“Just don't be gone long, or wonder too far.” Blyne said unenthusiastically.   
“Yes Ms. Pearl, I would never.” Peridot respond with the most sarcastically nice voice she could placing her left hand over her heart and walking out of the room. After a light breathed laugh to herself she got to the door and put on her private school slip-on loafers, the most unattractive shoe in the world but the only thing she had currently.   
The first step outside was crisp, the summer months where drawing to a close with the end of August approaching. Holding onto her mug of coffee with both hands she set out to see what had become of the cul de sac she used to live at. One of the first things she noticed was that the neighbours to her right where no longer there, or better to say there house wasn't there anymore. Just a vacant lot with an old ‘For Sale’ sign stuck in the ground. Not like she really remembered them much anyways. As she crossed the road and came around to the other side, there stood a beautiful white and grey two story home. This house had obviously just been renovated and looked nothing like the old home that stood in its place 4 years ago. As Peridot approached the driveway she saw someone in the top window above the attached garage reading a book. With hair as blue as the ocean, Peridot could she the girls slender arms and long legs as she sat in the window sill seat soaking up the sun as it rose. It wasn't until her cellphone gave a quick buzzing notification did she realize she had been staring for quite too long. Thankfully, the blue haired girl didn't seem to notice Peridot staring at her from the street so she quickly made her way back to her own rundown looking house, chugging back her now cold coffee.

Peridot entered the house only to hear the loudest sigh imaginable. She took off her loafers and placed them on the shoe rack before moving towards the sigh. “Peridot, what the hell is all of this?” Blyne asked while gesturing to the furniture in the hallway and the now kind of light green walls of Peridots room.  
“I’m redecorating, duh. I still need to get a second coat up on the walls before you take me clothes shopping.” Peridot said as she squeezed by Blyne and the furniture to get into her room.  
“Peridot you can't just move all this heavy shit on your own you know. You could have-” Peridot slammed her door shut before she could hear the end of that sentence. She was perfectly capable of doing anything she wanted in this house. It was technically hers anyways.

It was just past noon when Peridot finally got out of the shower and dressed in something that wasn't pajama pants and a long sleeve shirt. Opting to wear the only pair of jeans she owned and a baggy plain black t-shirt with an unzipped dark grey hoodie to cover her arms and help hide some of her wild hair since she didn't feel like doing it. Blyne was already waiting in the car when Peridot exited the house, it was a matter of seconds before she had lost sight on the house and was rolling towards the city center mall. 

First came shoes, which Peridot already knew what she wanted, a pair of dark green high top Vans. They walked around the mall for a bit, Peridot picked out a couple pairs of jeans, hoodies and t-shirts along with gym clothes. Some flannel entered the mix thanks to the suggestion of an employee who saw Peridot struggling to figure out what she wanted. Blyne opted to wait on the bench outside of the store with the bages when it came to Peridot picking out underwear, which both were thankful for. As she paid for her purchase the cute cashier behind the till gave her a wink and Peridot blushed, not ready for any type of flirting. She should have waited a bit longer before leaving the store because when she walked up to Blyne the blush was still evident on her face. “Peridot, you doing okay?” Blyne asked as she looked at her face, seemingly irritated.  
“Yeah, just tired. I’m ready to leave now.” She responded with a deep sigh. Blyne nodded in return and took the new bag from Peridot, which she was grateful for. They proceeded to Blyne’s black sedan and when they entered the car Peridot turned and put her forehead against the passenger side window while they drove. Blyne gave Peridot an annoyed side glance when she saw once again Peridot didn't put her seatbelt on but continued on anyways.

When the two of them returned Peridot placed all her new clothes in the living room, still in there bags, opting to wait until the room is finished being painted before putting them into the dresser. She entered her room and looked over the current light green walls opening the next can of paint which was a darker neon green. She knew she wasn't painting the walls correctly like a home renovation expert would, she was doing it her way. She changed back into the dirty pajamas from that morning, now with paint splatter adorning them and started to get to work. The new can was used to add some more personality to the walls. Peridot used it to add splatters and thick lines around the room with intentional excess paint drip lines. For the next part her furniture needed to be back in place, lucky getting the dresser and desk in was easier then getting it out.   
Peridot had really worked up a sweat after getting the furniture back in place and figured it was a good time to grab a drink and maybe some dinner. The fridge was almost barren and with only a couple cans of diet coke with lime, Blyne’s favorite, and a package of string cheese. “Blyne, where's all the food!” Peridot shouted from the kitchen, hoping the caretaker would hear her. After a short moment and a small crashing noise Blyne came out of the Office looking extremely tired, she had probably been sleeping in the room before Peridot shouted.  
“What’s your problem now?” She spoke slowly rubbing her eyes. Peridot gestured to the inside of the fridge.  
“Food?”  
“Do you really need assistance with grocery shopping?” Blyne asked plainly agitated.  
“You’re the nanny, remember? You need to do all that,” Peridot closed the fridge and ran her paint stained hands through her hair. “Can you just go pick up like fast food or something, I’m starving.”  
“Okay, okay. Just today though. Oh, and you stay here - I don't want my car smelling like that” Blyne gestured to all of Peridots sweaty self on that.  
“Hmmf, kay.” Peridot responded. With that Peridot returned to her room and Blyne out the front door. When she entered she grabbed the aray spray paint cans and set them out before putting on her paint mask and headphones and set to work painting the rest of the room, along with the furniture.

With impeccable timing Blyne returned with food just as Peridot opened her window to shove a fan in it to help air out the room. She walked down the hallway towards the entrance and kitchen to see what sustenance would be provided. On the counter was a can of apple juice and a dozen donuts of various kinds. Peridot looked up at Blyne from the box with a quizzical eye, “donuts? Not going for nanny of the year I see.”  
“It's almost midnight and that was the only place open.” She grabbed a boston creme and headed back to the Office around the corner. “Make sure to save some for breakfast too.”  
Peridot took the whole box along with the can of juice and went out onto the front step. The stars were beautiful this far out, away from all the light pollution in the city. After being about 3 donuts deeps, icing sugar and paint splattered across her long sleeves and pj pants, a somewhat familiar sight caught her eye. A tall slender blue haired girl jogged into the cul de sac, up the driveway, and into the only other house. That was when Peridot was glad the porch light was still broken from all those years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no more lead up in the next chapter - might finally start getting interesting...


	3. No one likes the first day

The first day of school isn't supposed to be so difficult; at least for normal people it isn't. However, for Peridot, this day already involved a meeting with the Vice Principal about school conduct. Turns out she was supposed to have gotten a parking pass before the school year started so parking in the school lot was frowned upon unless you have that vital piece of plastic indicating your privilege. The Vice Principal, Ms. Pearl Blanc, was a woman of average height with peach blonde hair and the pointiest nose Peridot had ever seen. “Miss. Pine, I didn't expect to have to see you so soon into the year already.”  
“Not like I really planned it Ms.” Peridot spoke with slight irritation.  
“It’s fine, I wanted to have a talk with you anyways in regards to a notice your Aunt left left with us. It's about taking you out of gym class.” Peridot nodded in agreement to that. “Well, as long as you follow through with the extra curricular and have the gym teacher sign off on it you should be find to conduct yourself in that manner outlined in her notice.”  
“Thank you, there are some things I’d rather not have to explain to other students.”  
“Yes well, that is understandable.” the sound of a knock interrupted them and Ms.Blanc cracked the door open to speak to whomever was on the other side quickly. “Yes, Okay. Perfect. So Miss.Pine, your aunt faxed over the paperwork to provide you with a standard parking pass. However if you wish a hand-”  
“No,” Peridot interrupted, “standard is fine thanks.” Ms. Blanc stared with concern for a short moment before blinking herself back to the matter at hand.  
“Alright, you can be off then,” and with that Ms.Blanc opened the door to allow Peridot exit to the reception area. “Remember to pick up your pass and put it in a viewable area on your dashboard.” Peridot gave her a thumbs up as she turned the corner, already late for her first block class.  
If she wasn't irritated from before, she definitely was now. After arriving late to first block and having to sit in the second row instead of the back like she preferred, it seemed as though the whole school was already buzzing about her by second period. Luckily third block would provide some restitution as it was the only class Peridot knew she would enjoy, Art.  
The desks in the art class were larger and formed a formed a double rowed U-shape around the room with the teachers desk front and center. The class had already begun with the teacher passing out the class syllabus when a loud crash of the classrooms door slamming into the wall filled the room. Two girls rushed into the room and everyone's eyes where on them.  
“Hey Vi, sorry we're late. You know how it is,” the shorter of the two spoke as they clambered toward the only open desks, both of which happened to be near Peridot.  
“Try not to make it a habit again Amethyst, I don't want a repeat of last year.” The teacher spoke, with a hint of irritation. A sly grin crossed Amethyst face as she gave the teacher a finger guns and sat down in the desk just in front of Peridots. Once the light purple haired girl sat down that was when Peridot finally looked up and noticed the other girl who came in with Amethyst. Her eyes saw the converse shoes first before looking upwards and the shock of seeing familiar bright blue hair.  
“Is it cool if I sit here?”  
“... what?” The wheels spinning in Peridot's head was very apparent.  
“The desk, can I sit there? Your bag is in the way,” Peridots arm never moved so fast as she grabbed her bag and put it on the floor by her feet.  
“Ya, sorry. My bad.” She said quietly as she looked away from the other girl to stare at the syllabus in front of her. As the teacher went over what is expected of the students Peridot pulled out her sketchbook and started doodling a few things.  
The art teacher was really chill and all the students called her by her first name, Vidalia. All of the students in the art class had already know there teacher from previous years so Vidalia came over to greet the newest student.  
“Peridot, right?” She asked looking over the girls shoulder and at her sketch book. Peridot nodded back at the teacher. “I like what you have going on here, would you mind if I flipped through?”  
“Not at all,” Peridot said as she pushed the book closer to the teacher. About halfway though they were loudly interrupted by the girl in front of them crashing to the ground from leaning too far back in her chair. A quick motion from the left caught Peridot off guard as the girl beside her started laughing and doubling over onto the desktop.  
“Oh sorry,” she spoke still sputtering laughter. Once it died down a bit and Vidalia had help Amethyst off the ground she tapped Peridot on the shoulder. “My names Lapis, you?” She held her head in her hand looking over at her desk neighbour.  
“Peridot.”  
“Cool beans, so you're new here?” Peridot just a quick nod. “It's kinda of weird for someone to start a new school in their last year isn't it?” Peridot just shrugged.  
“Special circumstances caused me to have to move.”  
“Everyone thinks its ‘cause you're hiding something.” Amethyst had turned around in her chair and placed her crossed arms on both desks. “Like a drug addiction or FBI thing.” Before she could get an answer the dismissal bell rang and Peridot grabbed her bag to head out of the room. “Wait, is it a FBI thing?” Amethyst shouted out at her. The only answer she received was Peridot flipping her the bird as she exited the classroom.  
The lunch break was eventful, Peridot met with the Gym teacher to get the go ahead to be allowed to do weight lifting outside of regular class hours and not have to take the class with the other students. The meeting took most of the lunch break as he went over the safety issues and the paperwork to make sure she came in at least 3 times a week, and her allowed times in the weight room. Lucky for Peridot she had a spare right after lunch before final block, English class. She spent that time in the cafeteria, sitting alone, working on her laptop and eating the cup noodles she packed herself from the pittiful grocery trip her and Blyne had a few days before hand.  
What felt like only a few minutes the dismissal bell rang for fifth block. Peridot choked back the remaining noodles and broth while packing up her items and heading to the last class. When she arrived to the class room, she was early enough to get a desk in the back corner. All the desks were set up two-by-two in 3 rows with 4 columns. As students filled the room no one made a move to sit next to her in the buddy desk, again. Peridot rested her head on her backpack till the late bell rang and the final students filed in and once again that blue head of hair found its way to her eyes.  
“Hey, Peridot!” Lapis waved from the classroom entrance as she walked towards her. Peridot lifted her hand in return. “Is anyone in this desk yet?”  
“Nah, it's all yours,” Peridot smiled as Lapis tossed her bag up onto the desk and sat down next to the blonde. The class went by really quick, the teacher had handed out the first novel they would be studying and the first worksheet for the first chapter. As the dismissal bell rang and the students started shoving school supplies into their bags Peridot shifted in her chair, glancing over at Lapis. She was completely asleep on her desk, a small amount of drool collecting on the papers she had been writing on and her book bag blocking the teachers view of her.  
“Psst, Lapis,” Peridot shook the girls shoulder lightly at first slowly getting more aggressive until the girl bolted right up into a standing position.  
“Wha… SHIT, I’m gonna miss my bus!” Lapis busily started shoving items into her bag and collecting herself. Before the girl could panic anymore Peridot spoke up.  
“Well I could just give you a ride if you want?” She said looking out the window to her right, seeing students pile into the long yellow busses. “That is if you trust someone supposedly wanted by the FBI,” she looked back over and Lapis placed her hand on Peridots shoulder causing the girl to look up into Lapis’s beautiful dark blue eyes. Almost like the ocean at sunset with flakes of golden sun sprinkled in.  
“That wouldn’t be an issue would it?” Quickly Peridot had to rip her eyes away, looking at her backpack as she hoisted it up onto her shoulder.  
“Nah, I just gotta run to the admin office first. I’ll meet you at the side doors, kay?”  
“That would be awesome, thanks!” Lapis brought Peridot into a quick hug before running out the classroom door to her locker. Standing completely stiff for a quick moment the buzz of a notification to her cellphone brought her back to the mortal realm.  
‘Remember its straight home Peridot. No funny business,’ read the text message from Blyne. Peridot sighed as she shoved the phone into her pocket and headed to the Office to pick up her parking pass.  
It didn't take long for Peridot to spot Lapis at the doors with her taller stature and short, vibrant blue hair made it really easy to pick her out of a crowd. The old farm red truck Peridot drove probably helped in picking her out of the bustle of other vehicles driving by; She didn't even have to honk the god awful horn to grab Lapis’s attention. Lapis ran over with a wide grin and tossed her bag into the truck bed with Peridots and without hesitation Peridot stepped on the gas and they were gone.  
“Jeez, for someone wanted by the FBI I figured you’d be driving something nicer.” Lapis said playing with the loose threads on the seat.  
“It was a better then walking and probably works better than those plastic race cars everyone else has.” Peridot was rolling down her drivers side window just a bit for the air flow while pressing the gas a bit more than needed to give it a quick boost of speed with a loud roar. This caused Lapis to giggle just a bit, Peridot looked over with a grin then quickly looked away as they both caught each others eyes. With both girls blushing slightly Peridot reached over and turned up the CD she had playing in the stereo. Without questioning it Lapis sat back and enjoyed the ride that was until they turned into the cul de sac and drove past her place only to drive up into the driveway next door.  
“Oh sorry, that's my place over there.” Lapis pointed as Peridot pulled the truck leaver into Park.  
“Yeah, I can’t make any extra stops on my way home or I’ll be in shit.” With a confused look Lapis watches Peridot get out of the truck and step up and lean over the edge to grab her backpack from the truck bed. Lapis stepped out of the truck as well and reach in to grab her bag, as she approached Peridot to ask what she meant the front door of the house they drove up to opened loudly.  
“Peridot, what are you doing! Get your ass inside before I get scolded again!” Blyne shouted out holding the door open for Peridot and waving her in.  
“Sorry, I gotta go. Catch you at school.” Peridot rushed off to the door leaving a confused Lapis to walk the couple yards to her house. She stepped up to her own front door and looked back at the only other house in the cul de sac.  
“Well I guess I know who moved in next door now. Kinda…,” she whispered to herself as she unlocked her front door and went inside her own empty home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still my first time actually sharing a fic so sorry if it sucks. Hope you enjoy it though@!


	4. Hidden Secrets

It was three in the morning when Lapis was finally tired enough to complete her run and head back home. It had been a slow first week of school when compared to that first day when she finally got to meet her new neighbour, or perhaps old? It was a weird situation to think about and Lapis didn't want to pry Peridot into telling her anything she might not be comfortable talking about. The school was abuz that first day, talking about the new student joining the senior year, rumours were afloat about who it was and why they had come in the last year of highschool to such a non-prestigious school. Lapis didn't really care about that though, it wasn't any of her business. 

As she ran up the driveway, huffing for breath she turned to see the ugly red truck Peridot drove was missing from the neighbouring driveway. It had been there a few hours ago when she started her jog, but now is completely gone with a small oil stain being the only evidence of it having been there. With how strict Peridots home life seemed to be it's a surprise to see that she's gone so early on a saturday morning, that thought followed Lapis as she quietly entered her front door and removed her running shoes. Finally having some form of exhaustion take over her body she traversed up the staircase to her dully lit ocean blue bedroom and fell face first into her overused pillow on her double sized bed. 

The sound of a loud thud coming from the front door forced Lapis from her bed and to the window to see the sun hanging high enough in the sky for it to be early afternoon. Continuing sounds of footsteps could be heard through the house and down into the basement. Lapis checked her phone to see it was 1:00 PM - no missed calls but a couple instagram notifications and a text from her mom stating that once again she won't be home for dinner tonight. Before she could move out of her bed the footsteps returned and loudly bearled up the stairs towards her room. “Lapis, I need your charge cord. The bloody cat chewed mine to shit.” Standing in her bedroom doorway was a beast of a woman, Jasper Quartz, who also happened to be her step sister.  
“Had another late night Jasp?” She asked while removing the cord from her phone and throwing it at her.  
“Those college parties are ragers, gotta find sometime to do to past the time. Plus all the college girls,” Jaspers sentence was halted by Lapis full force hitting her in the face with a pillow.   
“I don’t want to hear about your nasty sex life.” Jasper shrugged and started to walk off.  
“Ain't my fault you’re a big gay disaster,” she said under her breath while she sauntered away and back down the stairs. Lapis fell backwards into her bed with an exasperated sigh, this is exactly how she liked to spend her weekends - not.

 

It wasn’t until Sunday night at 11:00 PM that Peridots truck returned to its place in the neighbouring driveway. Lapis had been sitting on her window sill staring out into the night sky when she saw it drive into the cul de sac and slowly park, a small dark figure moved out of the vehicle and towards the house. A few moments later a light came on in one of the rooms and she could see a shadow moving about but soon again the light was off and the house seemed dead. A midnight run wasn’t going to help Lapis fall asleep tonight so with a sigh she decided on a hot shower to scold her skin and a book to try and tire her eyes.

While walking to the bus stop that morning, Lapis noted that Peridot still hadn’t left for school, nor did she see the truck drive by the stop while she waited. It wasn't until third block Art class had already started did she finally see Peridot walk thru the classroom door. Without so much as a glance Peridot quickly walked to the teacher and handed her a late slip, Vidalia nodded and motioned for Peridot to go sit at her desk. As she walked to the desk Lapis noticed a slight limp on Peridots left side, her face covered by the hood on her sweater.  
“Hey, P-dot, how was your weekend?” Amethyst asked while leaning back in her chair as Peridot approached the two of them.  
“Rough,” followed by a small groan as she sat down was her only answer.  
“I feel ya,” Amethyst nodded back pursing her lips while doing so, not digging any farther. Lapis kept to herself that class, mostly trying to catch glimpses of Peridot while she drew in her sketchbook working on the upcoming project they had. Lapis felt like something was off, she knew something was off as Peridot sat beside her and still hadn't seen her face. Just as the bell for class to end rang did she finally do something. As Peridot grabbed her things to put them in her bag Lapis reached out and put a hand on hers.  
“D -do you got plans for lunch?” Was all she could think to say it that short period while their hands touched. Peridot seemed to just be staring at Lapis’s hand for a moment then let out a breath she seemed to be holding for far too long as they seperated.  
“No, not really.”  
“Come eat lunch with us,” Lapis smiled brightly then looked over at Amethyst who nodded.  
“Ya, we don’t bite. Unless you like that,” Amethyst joked while laughing at herself. Peridot let out a quiet chuckle.  
“Alright,” Peridot nodded while placing the last item in her bag then swinging it over her shoulder. “I just have to drop some stuff off in my locker and grab my lunch.”  
“I can come with you,” Lapis said as she started to follow. “You know, so I can show you the table we sit at.”  
“That sounds optimal,” Peridot nodded under her hood as she continued to walk forward. Lapis gave a quick wave to Amethyst as they left the room and in turn Amethyst winked back causing Lapis to blush just a tint.

The walk to Peridots locker was quiet, Lapis noticed her limp a bit more and as the other opened her locker Lapis finally gave in to curiosity. “So, did something happen this weekend?”  
Peridot suddenly went stiff as she had started shoving things in and out of her bag.  
“What do you mean?” Peridot asked her voice sounding somewhat horse.  
“Oh, um, it's just… your truck was gone for most of the weekend and you were late today.” Lapis placed both her hands in her pockets and rocked lightly back and forth on her heels while explaining.  
“Gotcha, um… ya. I had to do something for my aunt and it took a little longer than expected.” Peridot had finished in her locker and now held a plastic grocery bag in her right hand.   
“Sounds interesting,” Lapis pushed a bit. However Peridot did not give as she locked her locker and nodded in the direction of the cafeteria.

They both walked towards the cafeteria, side by side, and once the door to the room was open the sound of loud teenage angst hit their ears. Just to the right of the door and down a couple tables was were Lapis lead Peridot and motioned for her to sit. Peridot placed her bag down on the table and took out a cup noodle. “I’ll be right back,” she stated as she moved to the other side of the cafeteria where the food prep was to ask the worker for some boiling water. When she returned the table was still basically baren except for Amethyst and Lapis laughing behind her hand at something Amethyst had probably said.  
“Oh hey P-dot, good to see you join us.” Amethyst chuckled as Peridot sat on the bench next to her and across from Lapis. She nodded in response as she took a fork from her bag and stirred her noodles. A short blonde curly haired girl came up and sat next to Lapis with a tall, lanky, pink haired boy following up beside her.  
“Hi I’m Sadie, this here is Lars. I assume your Peridot right?” The shorter girl said, while Lars gave a quick nod in her direction, Peridot gave a light wave.  
“Yeah, that me, the great and lovable Peridot.” She stated still not looking up from under her hood the group chuckled while Lars did what sounded like a grunt in agreement. At this closer proximity Lapis could see the chunks of bright blonde hair that were protruding from under the hood and a slight shimmer of glasses.

Lunch hour seemed to fly by and when the bell rang the gang had to separate with Lapis stating a quick ‘see you in last block,’ to Peridot who waved in reply. She didn't move from that spot in the cafeteria during her spare block until just before the bell rang to beat the hallway rush to her last class of the day. Lapis noticed Peridot already sitting in there side by side desks with her head in her arms as she entered the room just before the final bell rang. Lapis leaded over and whispered a, “hey,” to Peridot who groaned in response.The class was pretty straight forward like usual, homework sheets where passed out near the end of class when Lapis finally had the courage to lean over to Peridot to ask her a question. However, the girl had her back to Lapis so she took advantage and poked her in the side just as the bell rang for dismissal. With the sudden surprise from the ticklish touch Peridot jumped straight up and turned to stare down at Lapis who was chuckling to herself. That was until she finally looked up and into Peridot's eyes.

Lapis finally saw why the blonde haired mess had kept her hood up the whole day. A long bruise went across her neck and behind some thicker rimmed glasses, that she had not been wearing the previous week, was a dark black eye and a cut just above her eyebrow, both on the right side. Lapis gasped at the sight, lucky the noise had been mostly silent to the rest of the room by the shuffling of people and papers. When Peridot realized that Lapis now saw what she had been trying to hide she quickly placed a hand over Lapis’s mouth and a finger over her own to gesture her to shut up. Lapis was still in awe of the beat up state Peridot was in when the girl turned around and grabbed her bag, booking it out of the door in record time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to start picking up now. Sorry these first chapters have been so slooooow... lol


	5. Window Panes

_Log Date 09-11-2017  
I messed up. I messed up so bad. I should have just stayed home but I didn't want my aunt to know I had fucked up on the job this weekend. I had better get a good bonus for actually completing it though. Lucky Blyne doesn't care look at me or she’d rat me out but of course OF COURSE Lapis has to see this... mess._

 

Peridot sat at the desk in her room, the image of Lapis’s face still fresh in her mind. She must look just as bad as she thought, maybe worse. Her eye was too swollen this morning to get her contacts in, never mind the gash on her eyebrow making any expression she tried hurt like hell. She was admisted a google frenzy trying to find ways to either make the black eye go away faster or an easy way to cover it up. All she could find was eye patches and make-up tutorials, which would not work for her. Unintentionally, the time escaped her and by the time Peridot noticed it was already 10:00 PM. There was still some dried blood in her hair and she could smell that a shower was necessary before bed. Scooping up her pajamas from the floor where she left them, Peridot headed to the bathroom. Her shower was the perfect temperature, just hot enough to not scold her skin but provide some much needed relaxation to her muscles.

When Peridot stepped out and wiped the fog from the mirror she got a good blurry look at her face. With how the gash on her eyebrow was positioned she could easily just style her hair so that it hid the injury but her black eye was another story. Same with the bruise across her neck, her voice was still a little horse from that but luckily she could just wear a hoodie and have it high enough to block the view. After drying herself off enough she slipped into her loose tank top and green dinosaur pajama pants. Once she exited the bathroom messy wet hair swept back and glasses fogged, a loud bang was heard coming from her bedroom. She swung the door open to see a blue haired beauty halfway through her bedroom window, “Lapis?”  
“Hey can you give me a hand?” She asked with her legs and butt stuck outside the window where it seems to have closed down on her. Peridot closed and locked her door before helping Lapis into her bedroom.  
“What are you doing breaking into my bedroom like some creeper?” Peridot asked once Lapis was on her own two feet and the window was fully closed again. Lapis stood up straight and stretched her arms above her head, when she finally opened her eyes and looked down at the freshly showered Peridot she tried to hide the forming blush.  
“Oh, sorry. It's just,” Lapis averted her gaze to the ceiling then back down with a deep breath. “I wanted to talk to about how I reacted today. I don't have your cell number otherwise I wouldn't have taken such drastic measures to see you.” Peridot nodded and turned around and pushed the desk chair at Lapis to sit down, then with a small jump sat down on her own bed. Lapis took the silent instruction and rolled the chair up and sat cross legged in the old desk chair.  
“I didn't mean for anyone to see this,” Peridot started, gesturing at her right eye. “I, um… fell into a door handle.” She grimaced at the horrible lie she tried to come up with, pushed her glasses up her nose she looked at Lapis who just sighed.  
“I don't need to know how it happened, even though that was a horrible lie.” This caught Peridots full attention, looking Lapis right in the eyes as she rolled the chair closer to the bed. “I want us to be friends Peridot, just know you can come to me if you need help.”  
“Thanks for the offer but I’m a mess,” Peridot pushed a hand through her hair and messing it up a bit more than it already was. “Best if you just let that go.” After a short silence that felt like an eternity, a chuckle broke it. Lapis then placed her hand over her mouth and made a fart nose into the palm. “What are you..,” another loud *PFFF* came from Lapis’s mouth interrupting Peridot which caused the blonde to stand up with a huff. “Lapis, could you please…” she started however this time the sentence was cut when Lapis grabbed both of Peridots sides and tickled the girl.  
“We are gonna be friends whether you like it or not,” Lapis stated while continuing to tickle the smaller girl.  
“Lapis sttaawww…” Peridot tried to say though gasps of breath.  
“Say we’re friends!” Peridot had collapsed onto the bed to try and get away but that only gave Lapis leverage to push her down and tickle her more  
“Ugh, yes. Okay!”  
“Okay what?”  
“We’re friends. Okay, friends.” Lapis stopped the assault and rolled over onto her back with her legs dangling off the edge of Peridots twin sized bed.  
“Good, I’m glad we could work that out.” Lapis smiled still hearing Peridot wheeze beside her. Lapis rolled to the side and placed her elbow up and head into her hand looking at the adorable blonde beside her. It was then that she saw the shimmer of scars up, down, and across all of Peridots arms and back as the tiny girl lifted herself up into a seated position to face Lapis.  
“Well, now that we’re friends. Do you know of any way to cover this up?”  
“Oh, of course! I’ve hidden my fair share of bruises and the like.” Lapis smiled as Peridot looked at her with surprise but Lapis quickly waved dismissively. “That's a story for another time though. Do you think you can wake up early and let me in the same way?” Lapis pointed with her chin to the window.  
“Yeah, that would be better than the front door.” Peridot nodded while looking at the window when she felt the bed shift as Lapis got up.  
“Good, turn on the light at about 5 so I know you're awake before I leave.” Peridot gave her a pained quizzical look, only pained though because of the eyebrow. Lapis saw this and pointed out the window, “not to sound creepy but I can see your bedroom window from mine.”

Peridot got up to join Lapis at the window to help hold it open while she excited. Lapis swung one leg out then reached forward and pulled Peridot into a gentle hug. As quick as it started it had ended with Peridot frozen in place as Lapis slipped quickly out the window whispering, “see you in the morning.” Both girls blushed furiously into the night although neither knew the other was. Peridot watched as Lapis jogged up and into her house, a few moments later a light on the second floor turned on and a Lapis shaped shadow could be seen moving about. Peridot moved to turn off her main room light and the nightlight by her bed flickered to life. She crawled slowly under the covers and layed her face into the Alien face covered pillow with a deep sigh.   
“I am too gay for this,” Peridot whispered into her pillow as she floated off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in 2 days - its almost like I'm finally able to work on this XD  
> Anyways, throw a comment if your liking this or not. I might be able to get the next chapter out soon.


	6. Band-aid Solutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee is the nectar of gods and goddesses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter but I hope you enjoy.

The morning came too quickly with the alarm ringing next to her, 4:50 AM glaring at her face. Without getting out of bed Peridot reached up to turn on the bedside lamp hoping that would provide enough light to queue Lapis. Dazing back into a snore Peridot then was woken up by terror of her comforter being ripped off her bed and Lapis staring down at her. “Urgh, What are you doing?” Peridot complained rolling up into the fetal position to try and keep warm.  
“Being as I’m the one doing you a favour, maybe you should get out of bed.” Lapis nagged lightly while pushing the girls shoulder a few times.  
“Urgh, fine.” Peridot sat up with her back against the wall pulling her pillow into her lap. “So what is this grand plan you have to hide this disaster?”  
“The strongest concealer I have ever owned,” Lapis pulled out a small makeup bag from her jacket pocket and spilled out the contents onto Peridots desk.   
“I’m going to need a big cup of coffee if that's what it is,” Peridot started with a groan. “Do you want any?”  
“Thats a good idea. I’ll take it black, please.” Peridot nodded with a smile and exited the room leaving the door slightly ajar.  
Lately Blyne had been keeping mostly to the office however, at the smell of fresh coffee the nanny sauntered into the room without even glancing up at Peridot before filling a cup with the hot liquid and two spoonfuls of sugar before dragging her feet back into the other room. Peridot counted her blessings that Blyne gave zero shits about her before filling up 2 mugs and heading to her room. Once she got close enough though she noticed the bathroom light on and peered inside to find Lapis waiting for her.   
“The light is much brighter in here, it will work better than your room.” Peridot nodded in response while handing Lapis her mug. “Okay, let's get started. Jump up on the counter so you're closer to my height.”  
“You’re lucky I’m too tired to argue about my height,” Peridot yawned as she set her mug down and tried to jump up. After two embarrassing failures she opted to just climb from the toilet to the counter while Lapis giggled to herself and sipped her coffee.   
“Okay, let's do this!” Lapis clapped as she put the mug down and got closer to Peridot, looking over the work she had to do. Neither of them spoke as she started rubbing goop all over Peridots right eye. Just as the coffee came to an end “Hey have you put anything on this eyebrow yet, looks like it might be getting infected.”  
“I washed in the shower last night…,” the blond opened her eyes to see Lapis’s face incredibly close to hers. Lapis looked down into her eyes which caused both of them to start turning 3 shades brighter and Lapis to take a quick step back.   
“I think some Polysporin would help with the cut if you have any.”   
“Nah, I usually just leave them be,” Peridot said as she turned around on the counter to look into the mirror.   
“Yeah I can tell.” Lapis said under her breath looking at Peridots scared back that was now facing her.  
“OH Wow, I can't even see any discolouration. You must be a makeup god,” Peridot smiled at Lapis through the mirror then climbed down off the bathroom counter.  
“I think goddess is the correct term, but yeah, I’ve had a bit of practice.” Peridot looked up at Lapis’s saddening eyes.  
“Do you wanna talk about it?” She asked.  
“Only if you tell me about the scars,” Lapis quipped back which made Peridot grimace a bit and look at her uncovered arms.  
“That's why I always wear long sleeves, not really something I want everyone to know about.” Peridot said low while staring at the ground. Lapis nodded in agreement.  
“Yeah I get that, dont worry about it.” Peridot nodded and they both left to head back to Peridots bedroom. The clock on the bedside table read 5:55 AM, “Crap I gotta get ready for school.” Lapis started heading for the window.  
“You want a ride to school? It's the least I could do.” Peridot asked while escorting her friend her exit.  
“Yeah that would be great! I’ll bring some Polysporin for your cut too.”  
“Cool, just be near your bus stop so Blyne doesn't see me giving you a ride. I don't want the third degree again if she sees you.”  
“Why would she care if you gave me a ride?” Peridot shrugged, opening the window for Lapis to start exiting.  
“She seems to think any girl I glance at is a distraction. Part of me being allowed to live here is that I can't have a girlfriend.” Lapis stopped halfway out the window sitting on the ledge.  
“So wait, you’re gay?”  
“Ya, like high level Lesbian. That isn't a problem with you, is it?” Peridot had been there before, losing a possible friendship just because of homophobia.   
“No problem, just another thing we have in common I guess.” Lapis finished climbing out of the window when she was done that sentence then peeked her head back in for a quick, “see you in a bit.”  
Peridot stood there wide eyed as her brain repeated that sentence over and over. It wasn't until she saw the light for Lapis’s room turn on that she finally snapped out of it and started to get dressed for the day. Quickly grabbing everything she needed from her room and shoving it into her backpack along with a cup of ramen noodles and a Monster energy drink for lunch. Blyne emerged from the office to make sure Peridot left on time and didn't mess around. The truck started with a loud roar, Peridot nodded at Blyne as she checked her rear-view mirror and saw Lapis turning the corner towards her bus stop.  
Lapis had heard the truck start as she started her turn around the corner and as soon as she was out of view slowed down her walk to almost a shuffle. Peridot came ripping around the corner with a rev of the trucks engine Lapis was already tossing her bag into the truck bed and climbing into the passenger side. Peridot barely stopped as this occurred and as soon as Lapis had the door closed they were off. The drive to school isn't usually to bad but when they finally arrived Lapis turned to Peridot, “Wait here, give me two seconds.” Lapis reached through the back truck window and grabbed her backpack, rummaging around for a second before pulling out a small coloured tube.  
“What's that?” Peridot had turned to see what Lapis was holding when the girl grabbed her chin and pulled her a bit closer.  
“I told you this looked like it was going to get infected.” Lapis swept the hair covering Peridots eyebrow out of the way and applied the Polysporin to her wound. Then as a finishing touch a small skin coloured butterfly bandage was applied. “There! Good as new,” Lapis grinned as Peridot pulled down the rear-view mirror to take a look.  
“Wow, thanks.” Peridot gave Lapis a side grin as she pushed open her door and slid down the seat to the step then to the ground. When Lapis got out she grabbed both bags from the trunk and handed Peridot hers as they walked into the school wordlessly.


	7. Tagged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Friday night have is store?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV changes a bit but answers a burning question y'all might have  
> "Tagged" or "tagging" is a spray painting term in case you didn't know.

The rest of the week went much like that Tuesday morning: Peridot waking up and signalling for Lapis to come over, make some coffee, Lapis does Peridots make up then they rush to get ready before Peridot sneakily has Lapis jump into her truck after Blyne is out of sight. It was a pretty good system, Lapis learned the reason why Peridot didn't often come to lunch was because she was doing her gym credits in the weights room. They also finally exchanged phone numbers Friday in last block english as Lapis tried to convince Peridot to go to a sleepover at Amethysts house. However Peridots ever confusing home life was keeping her from attending, her aunt had contacted her for another ‘job’ for Saturday night.  
L: ‘Promise you won't get hurt this time?’ (sent 7:23PM)  
P: ‘I can’t really promise that rn u know’ (sent 7:25PM)  
P: ‘But I’ll let you know when I’m on my way back’ (sent 7:26PM)  
L: ‘are you going to be gone the whole weekend again?’ (sent 7:28PM)  
P: ‘I’ll let you know later?’ (sent 7:29PM)  
L: ‘kay’ (sent 7:31PM)

Lapis was sitting on the ground against Amethysts bed during this whole conversation with her friend reading over her shoulder. Lapis sighed loudly at the last message as Peridot had not replied after 4 minutes. “She’s probably driving, better to just leave it at that.” Amethyst said as she rolled over to the other side and motioned for them to leave the room. “Dinner is probably cold now since we had to wait for you to get the nerve to text her.”  
“Like food being cold has ever stopped you from eating it.” Lapis said with a grunt as she stood up and then left the room nudging her shorter friend in the shoulder with her elbow. They both raced down the stairs until they tripped into the kitchen laughing and pushing off of each other.  
“I thought a herd of elephants where coming down the stairs you two. You should not be acting that way,” a stern voice said from the kitchen island.  
“Oh, please Pearl. Let them still act like kids while they have the chance.” When they both arose from off the ground both Rose and Pearl could be seen sipping tea while standing at the kitchen island.  
“Hello Mrs Universe,” Lapis nodded at Rose then turned toward Pearl. “Mrs. Blanc, good to see you as well.”  
“Oh Lapis dear, how many times do I need to say, you can call me Rose.” Lapis lightly blushed and nodded. “Anyways, dinner is still warm in the oven if you want some. I made lasagna and garlic bread, your favorite.” Rose smiled at Lapis as her eyes widened with excitement. Rose knew how hard Lapis’s home life was so the girl often stayed for dinner on Friday nights. Amethyst dished out the lasagna and bread for the both of them and they took their plates to the living room to watch tv.

-

It was just starting to get dark when Peridot had finally gotten to the warehouse on the outskirts of the city her Aunt had specified that morning. Turning off the truck and double checking her pockets she slammed the door shut and threw up her hood. A door tagged with a yellow diamond marked her entrance: two knocks, pause, one knock. Waiting for her signal of three knocks back Peridot readied into the hand greeting, when the knocking was received and the door was finally opened she walked in and dropped the gesture. The warehouse had a few broken down pieces of equipment scattered about but in the middle was a table with a a couple large hooded figures and of course, Aquamarine.  
“Ah, good to see you made it just in time 5XG,” the tiny woman spoke with the snarkiest of voices. Peridot nodded as she approached the table looking over the product in front of her.  
“Good to see you’re not giving me the same crap as last time.” She spoke picking up a few items and checking them out. “Where am I playing this time?”  
“Over by the Uni, you should be able to handle it.” Aquamarine stood from her chair, which brought her height down to below Peridots, and walked around the table. As she did, one of the hooded guards that stood at the table filled the backpack with the substances and handed it to Peridot. “Here’s the contact and the burner,” Peridot was handed a small flip phone and a piece of paper. “Everything should be already set up inside, just tag the doors and get out before the second set starts.”  
“Just a drop and go right?” Peridot eyed the shorter woman.  
“Well it's up to you if you want to stick around but I don't think your allowed out that long past bedtime.” Aquamarine sneered and laughed lightly at her own joke, bringing the back of one of her hands to cover her mouth.  
“Ya, whatever A, I just want to get this done and go to sleep.” Peridot flicked her hand in the air as a goodbye, the doorman began to open the door for her exit to be swift.   
“Just remember 5XG, you don't get paid till they get the goods.” Aquamarine loudly spoke as Peridot was almost out the door with it slamming shut on the last syllable. Breathing deeply as she walked towards her truck and tossed the bag in to the truck cab while she double checked some supplies in the trunk. When she finally got the truck started she doubled checked the bags contents so that she knew what she was handing off. Mostly your basic psychedelics with a few different strands of extra fun, each bag was full of smaller baggies which had different images on them to show what ‘fun’ name it had. She already knew how much this was all worth, now for the fun 3 hour drive to the other side of town to the beach side near the University.  
Before kicking the truck into drive she checked her personal cell to see one missed text from Lapis about 45 minutes ago. Smiling she quickly replied to the message with a ghost emoji and turned off the phone, placing it in the glove compartment of the truck and then was off.

-

“A ghost emoji, really?” Lapis tugged at her hair as Amethyst laughed on the bed at her growingly hysteric friend. “What does it even mean, like, did she die?”  
“No dude, I think it means shes ghosting you for a bit. I thought that was obvious,” Lapis dropped both her hands and looked Amethyst dead in the eyes.  
“If that's what she meant I may have to murder her myself,” Lapis then sighed and flopped onto the bed. Amethyst then rolled over and on top of Lapis back squishing her into the mattress.  
“You have only known her for less then 2 weeks and you already want to murder her? Lucky girl,” only the muffles of Lapis’s struggles under her friend could be heard in response before Amethyst got back up. “You really like that tiny blonde dork don't you?”  
“No!” Lapis said far to quickly then fell back exacerbated, “maybe? I don't know Ame, feelings are hard.”   
“I totally understand dude,” Lapis nodded as Amethyst ruffled the blue locks into a bigger mess. “I’m gonna throw on our fav movie,” the shorter girl grabbed the PlayStation controller by her bed and turned on Netflix. A few moments later the starting monologue of Mean Girls could be heard with both of them lip syncing along and laughing.

-

Peridot had just finished tagging the door with an upside down green triangle, her own personal tag. As Aquamarine had promised the room had already been set up, in the middle a table with a fold up chair so it's easy to ditch. Peridot felt under the table this time to double check all assurances had been made and sure enough she felt the grip of a small handgun that had been attached to the underside of the table. The warehouse next to the room had already started playing the first set as she arrived and would be a good enough cover and a ton of people around so she could blend. As soon as 10PM hit the phone started to ring, Peridot answered without saying a word.  
“Hey, I-I, um… 5XG?” The voice on the other end asked, not sure if they were communicating correctly.  
“I don’t deal with rookies,” Peridot spoke in a very aggressive tone, ready to hang up.  
“No wait, I got the dough.”  
“Sure. 2-3 at 6W, you’ll see the tag. You got 5 minutes.” With a swift movement the flip phone was closed. Peridot walked about the room for about 3 minutes when she heard the knock: two knocks, pause, 3 knocks. Slowly she opened the door and saw a very large muscular woman with thick, long white hair. Once Peridot saw the diamond hand signal she let go of the door and signaled for the woman to follow, as she sat down in the chair the other had closed the door behind her and walked up.  
“Name and amount?” Peridot never lifted her hood as she spoke, only waiting for the answer she needed.  
“8ZD and six full,” the large woman put her hands in her pockets as Peridot lifted the backpack and emptied the contents onto the table.  
“This should suffice,” Peridot said as she showed what was there. As the other inspected the bags she looked confused but nodded anyways.  
“Looks good to me,” after the product was placed back in the bag the woman then pulled out a wad of cash but Peridot quickly interrupted the others train of thought.  
“11 grand, take it or leave it.”  
“Eleven!” The other woman slammed her beastly arms down, “this has only got to be worth nine!”  
“Rookie tax, if not I got others waiting.” Peridot held onto the now full again backpack in her lap and placed her feet up onto the table, leaning back. The woman huffed loudly while looking at how much she had and placed the majority of what she had on the table. Peridot reached over and counted it quickly, standing up she placed the bag down and out stretched her hand to shake the others.

The white haired woman bolted out of the warehouse just as fast as Peridot wanted too, first there was some clean up. She quickly wiped off the still fresh tag with a cloth from her pocket and texted the only number saved in the phone for clean up. Once she was back in her truck Peridot snapped the phone in half and took the extra 2 grand from the deal and putting it in the hidden panel on the trucks dashboard that she found. The rookies where so easy to scare, even if they were twice Peridots height. The drive back to the house was quick and simple, only making a quick stop for gas and a few energy drinks before getting home at just after midnight. After she pulled up to the house a black BMW SUV pulled up to the driveway behind her. Peridot grabbed her phone from the glove box and double checked that she still had her brass knuckles in her pocket like before. The drivers side back window rolled down and inside was Aquamarine trying to look cool with some tinted glasses and cocky grin.  
“Good to see you made it back on time and in one piece,” Peridot rolled her eyes.  
“You shouldn't be here, your going to get us both caught like that.” she whispered through the window.  
“Oh, please,” Aquamarine shooed with her hand. “I’m just here to collect and go. Blyne had to leave for Empire so I came to complete a favor and make sure you got home.” Peridot glanced back and saw that Blynes car was missing from the very back of the driveway behind the house. Peridot then nodded and placed her arm through the window while the one inside grabbed the wad of cash. “Always a pleasure,” she said as the window rolled up and the vehicle backed up and drove away.  
“And a fuck you too,” Peridot whispered under her breath as she made her way up the front steps. When she walked in the place felt unusually silent and it gave her a bit of a chill. She went into the kitchen to drop off the energy drinks in the basically barren fridge and headed off to bed for a well deserved sleep, forgetting to turn her phone back on in the process.


	8. Waffles!~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot gets a good morning call  
> (Shorter chapter but should be worth)

It wasn't more than 6 hours before Peridot was woken up by a body jumping on top of her and seemingly assaulting her. In her half sleeping state, instead of pure fear from the way she was being woken up, Peridot had been able to maneuver from the position she had slept in to then opening her eyes fully and with a yawn seeing that she now had a beautiful, but blurry, woman pinned underneath her. Lapis eyes had gone incredibly wide as she stared up at Peridots in awe, unable to move. As Peridots brain began to process the information of who she was on top of Lapis’s face grew to the darkest shade of red, all the way up to her ears.  
“Lapis?” Peridot squinted as she removed her hands from the girls wrists, straightening her back and rubbing her eyes. “What are you doing here?”  
“Well, I - um… saw your truck in the driveway and the window was still unlocked so I thought I’d surprise you.” She said while Peridot still sat atop her torso straddling her, “plus you never texted me back that you were home.” Nodding Peridot went to pull her phone from her one pocket but accidentally took out the brass knuckles. Realizing what she had just uncovered she quickly tossed them to the ground and looked Lapis straight in the eyes while the other looked up at her with concern.  
“Shit sorry, I’m still half asleep.” She then looked down and saw her knees on either side of Lapis still holding her in place. Quickly she jumped off the bed and took a few steps away, bowing her head, “sorry.” Lapis sat up finally and moved over to where Peridot stood, grabbing one hand in both of hers.  
“Its my fault for breaking into your house, don't be sorry.” Peridot nodded while still looking at the ground, Lapis ruffled the girls already super messy blonde hair. After some silence Peridot looked up and saw Lapis staring back at her.  
“Thanks, Lapis. I am sorry about _that_ though, “ Peridot gestured towards the bed then scratched the back of her head. “I had a really aggressive roommate in boarding school who would try to pin me if she woke up before me. I got good at countering her,” Peridot lightly laughed at that then looked up at Lapis who was snort-laughing.  
“Yeah, I can tell! You’re a lot stronger than you look, thats for sure.” Peridot smiled at that finally getting comfortable again to lower her guard.  
“And forgetting to text you, I got home really late and just passed out.”  
“Is Blyne mad about how late you were out?” Lapis cocked her head to the side, asking an unsure question about a possibly sensitive subject.  
“Oh, actually she isn't here. One sec,” Peridot finally reached into her other pocket and pulled out her cellphone. Upon turning the device on she received 3 text messages:  
Aunt Douche: ‘Blyne has to report back to me here in Empire City, I trust that you will stay on your best behaviour and stick to the rules until her return.’   
(Unknown): ‘A direct deposit has been made to your account…’  
Lapis: ‘Ghost emoji?? Really?’

Peridot snickered at Lapis’s message, “did you not like my last message?” She asked while stuffing the phone back into her pocket and moving towards her closet.  
“Well normal people don't just send one emoji and not exp l a …,” Lapis’s sentence was cut off while she witnessed Peridot remove her top and throw it onto a pile of clothing in the corner. After reaching in and grabbing a fresh shirt she turned back around and gave Lapis a quizzical look, cocking one eyebrow upwards. Lapis had averted her gaze to the floor to avoid staring at the other girls barren back, one huge scar seemed to take up come around her front midsection to around the other side.  
“You okay? Do you need some coffee?” Lapis nodded quickly so Peridot opened the bedroom door and started to exit the room. “Come on, Blyne is away for a bit so you can join me in the kitchen.” Lapis followed suit glancing around the house while they walked down the hallway. The walls were almost barren and everything looked impeccably clean, the kitchen however was too empty. Opening the cupboards to get the coffee grounds Lapis noticed that was the only thing in there.  
“Do you ever eat anything?” She blurted out.  
“Uh, mostly noodle cups and protein shakes.” Peridot shrugged, pulling out 2 clean mugs from the dishwasher. “I always got food at the dining hall in private school so I don't really know how to cook.” The coffee maker was quick and Peridot was already pouring the hot beverage into there cups.  
“What about breakfast? It's the most important meal of the day,” Lapis exclaimed between sips of coffee. Peridot just pointed to her mug, “that's not breakfast!” Peridot spat up a sip she had just taken, laughing at Lapis’s outburst.  
“I’d rather sleep as long as I can then wake up and eat,” Peridot explained.  
“Well, I’ll make you breakfast. Come on,” Lapis grabbed Peridots free hand after refilling her cup with more coffee. Peridot couldn't get much more than a ‘Whaa’ out before Lapis was shoving her shoes at her and opening the front door.  
“Give me like two seconds please, I just gotta grab something from my room.” Peridot passed Lapis her mug and speed walked to her room. When she emerged the only change was she wore a dark green and black flannel, Lapis didn’t question the change as she watched the other slip on her Vans tapping her own baren feet on the front mat. “We gotta keep an eye out for Blyne though, I cant get caught leaving.” Lapis nodded as she passed Peridot her coffee back and they started walking. 

Lapis entered her house very quietly and waited for Peridot to remove her shoes before showing her to the kitchen. “Pancakes or Waffles?” Lapis said as she started pulling out ingredients from various cupboards.  
“Waffles!” Peridot said excitedly, “I didn’t think you meant like actually making me food.”  
“I don't like to half-ass things Peridot, I’m an all or nothing kind of gal.” For some reason Peridot felt a small blush creep across her cheeks but luckily Lapis was too occupied with making the batter to see.  
“So, is there anyone else here?” Peridot asked after a prolonged silence made her realize the house was really quiet, much like her own.  
“Nah, Mom’s working and my step-sister is probably still passed out at a frat house.”  
“Step-sister? I didn't know you had a sister,” by this point Peridot had finished her coffee and Lapis already had the batter cooking in the waffle maker.  
“Yeah, happened a few years ago. It's a long story but we really do not get along, especially after her dad left not too long ago for someone else but she stuck around for school.” Lapis sighed, then handed Peridot a plate with a huge waffle on it and some maple syrup.  
“Oh man, and you have the good syrup!” Peridot excitedly started to pour the substance on her waffle.  
“Good syrup?” Lapis asked, “How do you know it's the good stuff? Isn't it all the same?”  
“No way, the good stuff is from Canada. My Private school was right by the border so we would be able to go on drives over on the weekends to shop sometimes.”   
The two continued to talk while Lapis made the rest of the waffles, eating one herself and Peridot having another. After they finished Lapis invited Peridot to see the house, although there wasn't too much to see on the main floor and the basement was deemed a garbage hole and pointless to see they ended up on the second floor. Right at the top of the stairs there was the window sill set Peridot remembered from her first day glancing up and seeing the first sight of her new friend, to the left was Lapis’s bedroom. Not a huge room but enough space for everything she needed and an attached bathroom that also connected to the master bedroom.  
“Oh my g-, Camp Pining Hearts! Really?” Peridot picked a DVD season set from the book shelf to scan over it to make sure it was what she knew it was.  
“Oh, yeah. It’s a guilty pleasure -.”  
“No, I’m glad! I haven't seen this show since I was a kid, we have to binge it sometime.” Peridot was so excited it made Lapis’s heart flutter just a bit.  
“I’d be down for that,” Lapis began to smile but just then something caught her eye. “Oh shit! Peridot,” Lapis pointed out the window and just in time to see an unfamiliar car drive past and into her driveway.   
“Shit.”


	9. Bathroom Therapist

Peridot almost fell down the stairs rushing to get to the front door and put on her shoes. Lapis followed but redirected her scrambling blonde friend to the back door. “Go around back and into the wooded area, if she asks you can say you just went for a walk.” Peridot nodded really quickly and went off into a sprint into the back area, waving behind her to Lapis before disappearing into the tiny forested area behind the houses.

Peridot prayed to any God that she could make it back before Blyne noticed and without tripping. The distance was closed quickly and by the time she reached her own backyard, before stepping out and taking deep breaths to even herself out, she noticed a different body then she expected exit the car that pulled up. Peridot decided that the best course of action would be to just walk up and pretend she had been hanging out in the backyard. Going around the side of the house to come up beside the garage she was finally able to get a good look at the figure that stepped out of the back of the car.  
“Ms.Zircon?”  
“Ah, there you are Peridot. Please escort me inside,” reaching out to Peridot to lead her inside her arm wrapped into the other like they had done this plenty of times.  
“What brings you here?” Peridot asked as they both took off their shoes at the front entrance, while behind them Peridot caught a glimpse of suitcases and a box being pulled out of the cars trunk.  
“Of course no one told you,” she said with a sigh. “I am to look after you from now know. Blyne will be staying in Empire city,” looking up Peridot saw a quick wink from her taller friend and they continued on. Peridot escorted her to the spare room where she took off her long coat and placed it on the bed along with her hat, exposing the blonde fohawk beneath it along with the yellow bowtie and white dress shirt she was wearing. “I will come get you when I need you, please return to your room.”  
“Yes ma’am,” Peridot nodded once then left the room with a sly grin across her face.  
Upon entering her room and closing the door, Peridot jumped onto her bed and quickly pulled out her phone to text Lapis.  
L: ‘did you make it alive?’  
P: ‘oh man, i am so much better then alive’  
L: ‘Oh???’  
P: ‘long story but Byne won't be in the picture anymore.’  
L: ‘!!!! Woooo!!!’  
P: ‘ :) ‘

It wasn't much past noon when Peridot got a knock on her door, and opened it quickly to reveal her new caretaker, Ms. Zircon, standing there with a wide grin. With a quick nod Peridot embraced the taller well dressed woman in a strong embrace, “Ygritte what are you doing here?”  
“Ah, well, I lost a contract and since I know too much and can't be fired your Aunt thought taking care of you would be a good punishment for me.” Peridot looked up into Ygrittes eyes and the other looked back down in a grand smile still on her face.  
“She still doesn't know?”  
“How would she? That would involve actually paying attention to someone else,” the pair laughed lightly. “You just have to promise to not make things difficult okay?”  
“Oh please, when would I ever?” Peridot said with the most sarcastic voice she could which made Ygritte chuckle and flick Peridot on the tip of her nose lightly in jest.  
“Okay little Dot, I’m going to go get some actual groceries. Do you have anywhere you want to go?”  
“Can we get pizza at Fish-Stew Pizza? Blyne never wanted to eat there.”  
“Of course, you can drive,” and together the two left in Peridots truck to complete some chores and eat.

The rest of the weekend went smoothly but because of routine Peridot still woke up early to her phone alarm that was still set and turned on her bedside table monday morning. However, Lapis did not come through Peridots window that morning. A knock on her bedroom door caused the girl to groan loudly giving admittance to Ygritte who offered Peridot a fresh cup of coffee and a ruffle to her forever messy hair. “Why is your alarm set so early if you don’t plan on actually getting out of bed?”  
“Old habits,” Peridot sighed taking a huge gulp from her cup.  
“Well you had better head out soon, I can't have you late your first day with me.” Ygritte had just left the room before quickly popping her head in through the door she was closing behind her, “also, it's starting to cool down now so I put a couple painkillers in your lunch bag.”  
“Wow, thanks!” Peridot gave her caretaker a thumbs up as she left the room. She took her time getting dressed and at the same usual time saw a blue head of hair start to head out of the cul de sac. At record speed Peridot was out the door and in her truck, she just had to tell Lapis about the rest of her weekend before school.  
Peridot pulled up to Lapis as she walked but she only sped up her strides trying to avoid eye contact. Peridot wasn't able to stop her truck as per the rules but gave Lapis a very confused look as she drove by, almost driving up onto the sidewalk because of the distraction. When she reached school she wasn't able to meet up with Lapis because, like usual, the city bus was late which made her late too. Peridot quickly wrote a text message before the final bell rang for first block:  
P: ‘Hey, are you mad at me or something?’  
The whole first class dragged with every second feeling like ages, once art class came Peridot would finally be able to see Lapis and find out what was going on. When the bell rang she almost ran from her desk to the art room, once inside she saw Amethyst already face down at her desk. Peridot pulled out her desk chair a bit louder than usual which cause her friends attention. “Hey P-dot, whats up?”  
“I have no idea,” Peridot collapsed into her chair and put her bag on the floor. She didn't sit up again until she saw Lapis walk in and place her book bag down next to her but before she could say anything a hand was put on hers. Lapis pulled Peridot behind her and out of the classroom, “woah - what are you doing?”  
“Shh, two seconds.” Lapis whispered as she lead the way, hand in hand, to the girls bathroom. Lapis checked all the bathroom stalls then turned back to Peridot who looked more confused than before. “Before you start I just want to say sorry about this morning,” Peridot nodded slowly as Lapis backed onto the bathroom counter and sat up on it. “My step sister came back Saturday night, she was suspended from the university grounds for holding drugs.”  
“Oh, okay, but what does that hav-,” She was cut off by Lapis’s voice cracking from holding back a sob. Tears forming at the sides of her eyes and her face started turning bright red. “Woah, woah. What's wrong?”  
“I-its a bit of a long story but Jasper and I, we don't get along well at all. Especially when she's been drinking, but I never thought she’d get into drugs.” Peridot took both of Lapis’s hands in hers and held them in support.  
“What did she do?” Peridot said, very determined and stoic. This surprised Lapis, she had never seen Peridot so serious.  
“No, don't worry about it. She left for the week,” Peridot seemed to be staring straight through her, the rage taking over her thoughts til she felt a palm touch her check. “Peridot?”  
“Sorry, it's just - I’m mad I wasn't there to help you,” Peridot took a deep breath and then squeezed Lapis’s hands a bit before letting them go. She walked into one of the stalls and grabbed some toilet paper, handing it to Lapis to dry her eyes.  
“Thanks,” she said with a quick intake of breath and turned to fix her now tear soaked eyeliner.  
“Come stay at my place,” Peridot said suddenly all while staring at the floor. Lapis quickly glanced over at her, “at least for the night.”  
“What about Blyne?”  
“Gone, I’ll check with Ygritte but I am sure she will be fine with it.”  
“Okay,” Lapis nodded to herself in the mirror. “Our first sleepover!” Lapis pounced onto Peridot enveloping her into a hug. “Thanks,” Lapis whispered into Peridots hair.  
“No problem,” she said back returning Lapis’s hug.


End file.
